


Breathe My Name

by keithmoans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: IM, Kinky, Like, M/M, aesthetic, asf, this, very, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithmoans/pseuds/keithmoans
Summary: You know that feeling when someone mentally rips your heart out when they come close with you?When they embrace you, you just burst to life like a flower finally opening, showing just how beautiful it is?





	

__You know that feeling when someone mentally rips your heart out when they come close with you?  
When they embrace you, you just burst to life like a flower finally opening, showing just how beautiful it is?

___________________

  
The sky. Flushed with rich pink and blues, purple shaded clouds slowly waving in the background.

Mountains. Dark red, flat and dusty, making the picture just as beautiful as it sounds.

It was late afternoon. Around six, right when the sun was about to set, as though it was going back to its slumber.

Two males were riding on a beaten up road, clearly to have been used in the past, but now.

The smaller of the two, wearing a red leather jacket, arms wrapped around the other in black, who was taking control of the motorcycle.

One in red, Keith had his face stuck to the back of the other, Shiro.

The smaller of the two, could smell the cologne the other had on and he could practically _**lavish**_ in it.

They didn't know where they were going. All they knew, was that they were _living_.

Living to the extent, watching as though the world around the was a delicacy, which it was.

Keith hummed a tune, making its way to rumble deep inside of Shiro.

_They'll be fine._

_They've got each other._

_They can love the world._

_They can, breathe._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's something NOT Shance and then there's Shance week happening so, I'll try and write some stuff for that, depending on how my week and things go.  
> -  
> -  
> But off of that, this is sorta a pleasure fic for me, since Sheith is my aesthetic plus sunset deserts and stuff, just, ugh fmu with that shit


End file.
